


The Charlie Madelaine Blossom Diaries...Baby on board

by Sweetpeaslilbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I HAVE SO MANY PLANS, Other, Part 2, Riverdale, but here we are, but there will still be plenty of angst, charlie is gonna be realll cute, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, choni is going strong, enjoy, fangs fogarty - Freeform, gonna try and add more choni, i wasn't planning on a sequel, lol, much more fluffy than part 1, sorry -, southside serpents, still gonna be trash, super cute boyfriend fluff, sweet pea - Freeform, this will be update slower, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaslilbitch/pseuds/Sweetpeaslilbitch
Summary: its just like the first time.. only now there a baby.the second installment in this series, please read the first before this one.





	1. Happily ever afters

previously on the Charlie Madelaine Blossom Diaries 

Toni looked back to see Charlie, she was paler than normal and her eyes were the size of saucers she let out a shaky breath and looked down to the floor  
“P-pea I-I uh I think I might be pregnant”  
_______________________________________________________

The dreadful confessions had shocked Sweet Pea to say the least, and as much as he wanted to walk away in disbelieve his first instinct was to lean down and hold Charlie, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
“are, are you sure”  
“I’m pretty sure I was gonna do a test tomorrow”  
“okay. Okay um were gonna figure this out baby alright. Together we will do this together” 

his response was shocking for both Toni and Charlie who had both prepared for the worst. Toni knowing Pea’s not so great family history wasn’t sure on what his reaction was going to be but this had to be the most heart warming thing. She almost felt as if she was intruding on a private moment but decided to stay, just in case. 

Sweet pea helped Charlie up wiping her face and getting her a glass of water,  
“are you going to be alright to go downstairs” Charlie nodded, Toni almost knew she was going to want to keep this under wraps for as long as she could  
“Charlie you have to tell Cheryl”  
“I know just maybe tomorrow, I don’t think I can handle anything else tonight” Toni and Sweet Pea nodded, trying to understand how Charlie was feeling. Sweet pea tried to think back to when it could have happened, they had always been careful and he knew Charlie was on birth control but something must have slipped through the cracks. 

The trio re entered the party downstairs and Cheryl was asking where they had been almost instantly, Toni tried to play it off as if she had caught the pair in the act, she knew Cheryl would find out the truth soon but for now she accepted it and continued to celebrate what was meant to be the best summer of their lives but instead was going to change everything. 

The party continued on long throughout the night, sweet pea and Charlie called it quits a just after midnight. Knowing it wouldn’t raise much concern if they went up together they knew everyone would assume what they were doing. Instead they showered in silence, except for sweet peas soft comforting murmurs every now and then. They pair of teens laid in Charlie’s oversized bed and as soon and pea wrapped his arms around Charlie she couldn’t contain the sobs, letting out multiple sorry’s in the midst of the crying. 

Through the night Charlie tossed and turned, waking sweet pea with every movement. He couldn’t help it. normally he was a very heavy sleeper but it was like he was just so worried that he could fall into a deep sleep.they woke up earlier than they would have liked but they mutally decied what they were going to do. After getting dressed and leaving a note in the kitchen they drove to the pharmacy in Greendale, in hope of not seeing anyone they knew sweet pea grabbed just about every diffenrt brand of pregnancy test there was not worrying about the cost. He payed and the walked back out to the car where Charlie was sitting her eyes glassy, he pulled her in for a another soft kiss, holding her for just a little longer than normal. 

“baby, look at me” Charlie looked up and pea grabbed her hands  
“no matter what happens I’m here with you okay” Charlie nodded and tried to smile but the tears slipping down her cheeks sent another message,  
“Baby or no baby we’re in this together. I love you endlessly, and don’t you forget it” she nodded kissing pea with just a little more emotion,  
“you have no idea how much I love you Sweet Pea, endlessly” he nodded before they buckled up and prepared for the hour drive back home. 

The drive from Greendale felt like it went for days and thankfully Toni must have gotten the hint so the house was empty as they pulled in. Charlie grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen then they walked upstairs to Charlie’s bathroom. She skulled the water, not that she needed to but Charlie felt as if this is how the movies went so that what she would do. That’s all she could think of as she sat on the bathroom floor waiting for the results to develop, a crappy, cliché teen movie and soon enough everyone would get a happily ever after. She wanted to curse herself for being so stupid. Happily ever after’s don’t exist. Not when your seventeen and pregnant. And especially not in Riverdale. 

The first test only took three minutes for Charlie and sweet pea to find out if their life was going to change forever. Three minutes. 180 seconds didn’t sound like much, but here they were Charlie sitting in peas arms looking in the opposite direction waiting for those seconds to pass. Sweet pea would swear that he was sitting there for hours before the timer went off. Charlie pushed out of his arms grabbing it but still not looking.  
“ill turn it over and we can look together okay” he nodded, to scared to speak he eyes never leaving the overturned pregnancy test and Charlie counted down from three. She turned it over and the answer they wanted was so boldly stated. 

Pregnant. 

A loud sob escaped Charlie mouth. She almost threw it down and the ground as pea pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort his girlfriend in anyway possible. truthfully he was scared more than anything, being a dad at 17 wasn’t exactly on his bucket list and she was sur eit wasn’t something Charlie had planned on doing either. The girl was 17 by two months and he was 18 in almost 3 so soon enough he would be a legal adult. Charlie was still crying in his arms as he tried to quieten her sobs,  
“hey, hey Charlie look at me, I meant it okay like I said were going to od this together when Cheryl gets home were going to tell her then ill call the doctors and make an appointment, I know its scary. I’m fucking scared as hell but we can do this okay. Together we can do anything”

“I don’t know what on earth id do without you Pea. I’m just- I’m so scared. What if we mess this up, I couldn’t live with myself if I messed this up”

“Charlie I’ve never been so sure that you could do something, you’re the strongest person I know you can do this. We can do this” 

“god pea what on earth did I do to deserve you”


	2. 13 positive tests later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO its been a while,   
> as I've said these updates will propagable be a bit slower than the first book but any who let me know what you think, enjoy this trash. 
> 
> also// just a small trigger warning there is some mentions of abortion-ish thoughts( idk how to explain it) but yeah just thought id let ya know

Eventually Charlie did a few more tests, juts to be sure but in the end they all gave her the same answer. Sweet pea helped to clean the bathroom and hide the tests in a spot that Cheryl definitely wouldn’t find them. Not that it mattered Charlie was determined to tell her as soon as she got home. 

Sweet pea was worried; sure Cheryl had always been supportive of there relationship, but this was something else he wasn’t sure what would happen to Charlie if Cheryl took this badly. SO for what seemed like an ongoing pattern these days Sweets and Charlie just laid in Charlie’s bed, arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled under the throw blanket that sat above Charlie duvet. 

They fell asleep but Sweet pea stirred at the sound of Toni bike rumbling down the driveway. He softly woke Charlie up and as soon as she realized that now was the time she started to panic. Pacing across her room mumbling just about everything that could go wrong. Sweet pea stopped her just as Cheryl called out announcing her presence. 

Charlie took a deep breath and grabbed sweet pea hand as they started to walk downstairs, Cheryl say Charlie and pulled her into a hug asking about her day and such, Charlie tried to answer but she was so nervous.   
“actually Cheryl I need to talk to you about something, sister to sister” Sweet pea and Toni took this as the hint to move into the next room,   
“what’s going on Charlie are you okay? Is everything okay” Charlie shook her head her eyes filling with tears and she moved into Cheryl’s open arms.  
“Charlie your scaring me, you can tell me anything okay no matter what your still my sister”   
Charlie nodded moving out of Cheryl’s arms and wiping her face she inhaled then looked up at Cheryl who was watching her intently,   
“Cher I’m Pregnant” Cheryl gasped, Charlie watched as she blinked a few times  
“are-are you sure” Charlie nodded   
“13 positive tests, but I um still need to see a doctor”   
“omg Charlie your really in deep this time aren’t you”  
“I’m sorry Cheryl I promise I never meant for this to happen I-”   
Cheryl stood up and told Charlie to stop blubbering,   
“I’m sorry Charlie but I-I just need a minute” Charlie watched as Cheryl walked away and not a moment later sweet pea entered the room and for the millionth time started to console Charlie,  
“don’t worry baby she just overwhelmed okay its fine everything’s going to be just fine”   
“no pea she hates me. I-I knew we should have kept it a secret” tears were flowing down Charlie face, her voice was hoarse as she sobbed into Sweet Peas arms,  
“she’s the last family I have I can’t lose her”   
“Cheryl loves you more than anything, you’re not going to lose her baby its going to be okay” 

Charlie eventually calmed down, it was now late into the afternoon when Cheryl knocked on the bedroom door, Charlie untangled herself from Sweet pea then walking out into the hall. Cheryl apologies about earlier then she went on to explain the thoughts, at first she was just shocked. Hearing that your 17 yr. old baby sister is pregnant was a shock and Charlie understood what she was saying, Cheryl went on to say how she supported Charlie and all her decisions. They girls made up and decided that a trip to pops was needed. 

That’s how they found themselves sitting at pops at midnight sipping on milkshakes and slowly eating they now cold fries that sat in the middle of the booth. At first they spoke about anything that wasn’t baby related but no mater the topic they all found them selves with baby related questions. Charlie didn’t mind, she answered them she herself had a lot of of questions. 

The appointment for the doctor was tomorrow afternoon and although Charlie was 99.9% sure they were just going to confirm what she already knew she was still nervous. It was almost 1:30 am when Cheryl decided she wanted to go home, Charlie was leaning against Sweet Pea her eyes fluttering shut and they were all yawning. 

The doctors appointment arrived sooner than Charlie would had liked, she knew what would happen but she still had this small sliver of hope that maybe the tests were wrong. Maybe just maybe she wouldn’t have to do this yet. But that seemed unlikely. She and sweet pea had been reckless, they were too caught up in their emotions and this was the result. It still confused Charlie, she had been on the same pill since her 14th birthday and she had never missed a day, then the first time they don’t use a condom she gets pregnant. This was just her luck. 

She got on the back of Sweet peas bike, when she asked to ride on the back he refused but of course she got her way. In the back of Charlies mind she really did just want to rid eon his bike, she loved being able to feel the win in her hair and wrap her arms around the person who meant the most to her. She was also being reckless. She knew because the pregnancy was so early small things could terminate it and if she did actually have to do that herself she could pretend that she was sad about it. She was hoping to play the ultimate victim card and she knew it. She hated that before she was even sure that there was a baby that she was just as much of a monster as her parents had been. 

It was that thought, the idea that she was going to become her parents, that tipped her off she felt a tear slip down her cheek and she silently promised herself that this baby would never know the life she had. She was sure sweet pea would agree, he had told her stories of his upbringing and it wasn’t the greatest. 

They pulled into the paring lot out side the doctors appointment, pea lifted Charlie off the bike as he always did and helped her unbuckle her helmet, he never wore one which she always argued, but this was one fight she wouldn’t win. 

There hands intertwined and Charlie held on to pea s hand for dear life. 

She took a deep breath when her name was called, still not letting go of sweet peas hand. 

Charlie didn’t let her hand slip from peas until she had to go to bathroom to pee in a cup, but the second she sat back down there hands were together again. 

Charlie nodded as the doctor confirmed what they already knew, and she held on to pes as the doctor started scheduling more appointments and scans. 

After almost an hour they walked out of the Medical clinic, the pair of hopeless teens walked out they weren’t sure if they should be glad they know for sure or terrified that they know. But the one thing they were both sure of was that everything was going to be different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited so i apologise for any typos or jibberish.


	3. so many emotions... ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, I'm actually alive and writing. so sorry that i took such a hiatus i was just a little uninspired so please leave me some ideas for what you want to see in the later chapters. as always this is TRASH so enjoy

Charlie didn’t know what to think. At least now they were sure that she was pregnant, but still something didn’t feel right. When they got home from the clinic she walked straight upstairs to her room and locked the door. Sweet pea knocked a few times but figured she needed space. He trudged downstairs feeling worse with every step away from Charlie. He wanted to make sure she was okay but he also needed to clear his head. This was a big thing for him as well. 

He got to the bottom of the stairs, and saw Toni passing him his jacket.   
“I’ve called fangs, don’t worry about Charlie okay ill be here. But you are gonna have a boy’s night” he grabbed his jacket and started putting it on.   
“look I don’t know if you and Charlie had spoken about telling people but you need to tell fangs and just let out all your emotions” Sweet pea scoffed at Toni’s girly explanation but she pushed his shoulder in response.   
“I’m being serous sweet pea. This is big and your bets friend deserves to know and you deserve to have someone to talk to” 

Toni hugged him and started walking upstairs, and just as Sweet pea was about to leave he heard his name being called, He turned to see Cheryl she was holding a mug that she sat down as she turned to speak to him.   
“Sweets, I just wanna say I’m not mad or upset with you or with Charlie so please know that, But I do want to say that Charlie and I never had a great example of family but this is her chance to be a part of a real family, no matter what happens don’t give up on her” 

Pea felt his eyes well up, but he blinked back the tears.

“wouldn’t dream of it red” he smiled back at Cheryl as she told him to be safe then walked upstairs towards Charlie. Charlie heard as peas bike roared up the driveway soon enough the sound disappeared and she knew he was gone. Toni was already sitting on the end of her bed and had explained that she had sent home to fang to have a ‘boy’s night’ whatever that means. 

Charlie was thankful for Toni, because as much as she wanted to be with pea she was too afraid to say a word to him. Too afraid of her reality. Really she wanted to pretend that it was all a bad dream. Cheryl had come up with a mug of peppermint tea, Charlie favorite, and they were now trying to convince her to have a warm bath. Charlie finally caved when Cheryl mentioned that if she had a bath she would get Thai food (another one of Charlies favorites) 

So as Cheryl left to drive all the way across town to get Thai food, Toni started running that bath water. 

“Charlie are you gonna tell us why your so upset”  
“its all real. Before today there was still a chance of it being fake but its all too real and I’m scared” Charlie slipped into the bath as Toni sat on the floor of the bathroom. “what’s gonna happen now Toni. I wanted to leave this hellhole of a town, me and pea could have road tripped across the country and found a city we loved. No one would know abut my family or me or pea and we could be whoever we wanted” a tear slipped down Charlie’s face as she took a shaky breath “I could have been someone. Now I’m just the knocked up 17yr old from a small town. Now no matter where I go or what I do that all I’ll ever be” 

“you know thats not true. Charlie you can still finish school and go to collage even if its online. You can still do something with your life, you know that pea is going to support any decision that you make” 

“I know that’s the other thing, I’m holding him back now. If I were him I would have grabbed my stuff and ran by now” 

Toni sat up and grabbed Charlies hand,   
“now you know for a fact that pea would never do that, Charlie before you when we talked about our futures he would just shrug and say that he would probably just end up working at the wyrm. He can be someone now. We both know that man will be the best father we’ve ever seen, and no matter what he is going to be there with you. Never think not even for a moment that your holding him back because your doing the opposite, without you he was holding himself back” 

a few tears, and plenty of hugs later Charlie was out of the bath and had moved downstairs with Toni following closely behind. The girls had grabbed all the pillows and the blankets they could carry and dumped it all on the sofa, they had texted Cheryl and she was going to grab snacks after getting dinner. 

The faint smell of Thai food, still lingered through the house as the three girls watched the credits rolling on the movie they had just watched. Cheryl decided that she was done watching movies and nonchalantly mentioned if Charlie had plans for the upcoming year. 

“I’m not sure Cher, I was thinking about maybe switching to online school” Charlie re adjusted dhow she was sitting and the girls were now all sitting in a little closer. “by the time school starts again ill be almost 5 months and ill defiantly be showing. And I just don’t think I could go through starting another school year with this big looming cloud over my head” Cheryl understood, if it was her she probably wouldn’t want to go through it either, so she made a mental note to look up online schooling tomorrow. 

As the night grew later the girls couldn’t help but talk about the baby, they spoke about everything from genders, names and baby showers. Charlie spoke about how she had always dreamed of having a little girl with fiery red hair, unlike her own paler hair color but she knew that the baby was probably going to have dark hair. 

“with my luck ill carry the baby for nine months and deal with everything then it will come out looking like Pea” this caused all and outburst of laughter that contined on for hours as they all spoke of storys from there childhood. 

Cheryl and Charlie loved Toni’s stories of spending the summer at sweet water river with Sweet pea and fangs hunting fireflies and pretending they were fierce warriors. Toni was equally amused by the story of how Charlie ended up in a punch bowl at the annual blossom summer dinner when she was 8. 

As the night grew longer and Charlie’s eye flickered and she fell deeper into the blankets and pillows surrounding her she had one of the happiest thoughts she had, had in a while. ‘maybe I can actually do this, and I can do it well’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO this is unedited so i apologise for that


	4. sweet water beach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi I'm going to try start posting a lil more regularly. 
> 
> i just want to explain a bit whats happening. so Charlie is petite, she is very naturally thin and because of this she is showing quite early on. at this time she is about 12 weeks pregnant ( i know the timeline is a bit jumpy but I'm just trying to make it work and not drag the story along) idk if this is 100% realistic I'm trying to make its as realistic as possible bu i am only a 16yr old teen age girl who had never been pregnant. so yeah sorry if anything sounds a bit too fake. 
> 
> anyway this is complete and utter trash, but enjoy !
> 
> oh and also so idk if there is like a beach-type thing at sweet water but I'm kind imagining there to be something like this
> 
> https://www.pressdemocrat.com/news/8510295-181/discovery-of-suspicious-device-temporarily (first pic in the article)

As the next few days passed and more doctors appointments passed by Charlie had started to clam down and her worries were decreasing with each visit. Just yesterday they had there first scan, in order to confirm Charlies due date 9th February it was already July and Charlie was only just showing. If anything she looked as if she had eaten a big meal and was just full. She had only told anyone who was necessary that she was pregnant, and she had planned to keep it like that. 

At the last doctors visit when she had her first scan she was able to grab some pictures and her and pea had decided to ask if Toni and Cheryl would be the babies godparent. They pair were going to be the best Aunties Charlie could imagine but she also felt like they needed to be more. At this point Charlies wasn’t moving out anytime soon and sweet pea was moving in soon as well so the girls were going to raising this baby just as much as Charlie and pea were. 

Cheryl and Toni had gone away for the weekend to the blossom lake house so Charlie and sweet pea had the house to themselves. They were defiantly going to enjoy it. I was midday and the summer heat was making the house uncomfortable, so Sweet Pea and Charlie decided to go swimming. The both laughed about what happened last time they were left alone in the pool but they knew that they couldn’t really do much damage now. 

Charlie walked out of the house in a red and white striped bikini with a white cover up lazily thrown over. Pea was already swimming around in the pool when Charlie kicked off her flip flops and threw her long hair up into a messy bun. She slipped in to the cool water and paddled around watching pea float on his back without a care in the world. 

They swam for hours just talking about anything but the pair found that no matter the topic somehow the baby was always involved. It was in these few hours the realization that this thing was real and it was going to really change stuff hit them. They were no longer just Boyfriend and Girlfriend they were parents. Parents to this tiny little baby that was a creation of them. 

They watched the sunset from the pool, Charlie stealing kisses from pea and pea doing the same. Soon enough they found themselves in a very familiar position. Charlie tried to say something but she could not even think straight with peas mouth attached to he neck, she was positive he was leaving marks. Not that she cared. Time drifted on and they had somehow made it up to their room. 

Charlie was stripped of her bikini top and pea was left in his damp boxers as Charlies legs wrapped around Sweet Peas toned stomach and he back pressed flat against the wall of the bedroom. The night grew on and nether sweet pea nor Charlie showed signs of slowing, after weeks of barely touching each other so intimately at the first taste they felt starved. 

The next morning arrived and Sweet pea and Charlie still couldn’t keep there hands off of each other. Charlie tried to make breakfast but was distracted by peas hands running themselves all over her body, and his lips touching everywhere but her own. 

Soon enough the bacon was burnt and the toast was cold but Charlie found herself lying across the kitchen countertop basking the feeling that was Sweet pea. Suddenly breakfast didn’t sound as appetizing as sweet pea did. They cleaned the kitchen and decied that they would go down to sweet water river and see some of there friends. Most of which they hadn’t seen since the pool party almost a month ago. 

Charlie came to a bit of a standstill when she started getting ready. She discovered that her stomach was just a little too prominent to be normal in a bikini and her one piece still unwashed from a few days ago. She threw on some light wash demin shorts and loose flowy red top patterned with white flowers and decided to think up and excuse as to why she wasn’t swimming. 

After explaining the situation to Pea, they grabbed what they needed and make there way down to sweet water river. As they walked down to the main shoreline Charlie smiled to the scene in front of her. Veronica and Betty were sitting in beach chairs chatting, Jughead was sitting next to betty with his nose stuck in some old book, Reggie and Archie were tossing a football in the shallows of the river and finally Kevin, Fangs and Josie were on the opposing bank swinging from the rope swing.

As the pair walked won the shoreline hand in hand Charlie called out to Veronica who jumped up and ran over to her, exclaiming how she hadn’t seen her in forever,   
“Charlie ahh its been way to long I missed you” veronica threw her arms around Charlie then grabbed her hand when she saw that sweet pea had already put down their things and was making he way over to Fangs.   
“I know V I’m so sorry I’ve just been so sick”   
“I heard about that, are you okay now though” veronicas voice was full of concern and Charlie suddenly felt very guilty for keeping one of her best friends in the dark, but she knew she just wasn’t ready for the aftermath of people knowing yet.  
“yeah its was just a bad case of the flu, they think it was just made worse by the stress of finals and stuff but I’m all better now”   
“okay well Betty and I were just discussing our 4th of July plans” 

then it struck Charlie it had almost been a year since Jason’s passing. She had been so caught up in her life that she had forgotten. In an instant she was filled with guilt. She imendiantly felt her eyes fill with tears. 

“i-I uh I don’t think ill do much this year” suddenly the over looming issue hit veronica and she felt just as guilty,   
“oh my gosh Charlie I’m so sorry, it just slipped my mind”  
“its fine V I’m sure ill just stick around but Cheryl might want to do something”   
veronica decide to change the topic and invited betty and Charlie into the water with her,   
“okay girls well I’m going to go for a dip, Charlie are you going to come”   
“oh-uh I must have forgotten to grab my swimmers” Charlie faked her annoyance,   
“its fine ill just stay here and soak up some sun”   
But of course Betty was extra prepared and threw a slight spanner in the works,   
“oh Charlie I brought an extra swimsuit, just in case you could borrow it”   
Charlie knew she couldn’t lie her way out of this one, it would be too suspicious. She debated just telling the girls right there but she knew that this was just as much Sweet Peas decision as it was hers. So she graciously grabbed the faux-demin look bikini from betty and walked as slowly as she could towards the change rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited so sorry :)


	5. too much fluff and I'm a lil uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back and slowly posting updates:)   
> so at the moment I'm only 1 chapter ahead so let me know what you thinks he happen, because its looking very smooth sailing nd i need some issues lmao. 
> 
> enjoy the trash

Charlie changed into the bikini, the top was slight big on her but the bottoms fit just fine, now with the slight bulge in her stomach. This was proving to be the hardest part of her pregnancy so far. Charlie had always been very slim, often overly thin. It used to bug Charlie as a young teen because when the other girls started getting curves and boobs Charlie was left with no curves and boobs that didn’t even fill a B cup. But as her mother had told her on countless occasions “girls would kill to look like you so shut up, you’re skinny. act like it” 

She knew that you didn’t usually start showing until a few more weeks at least but Charlie had been truly showing for a few weeks now. It wasn’t really a baby bump, truly it just looked as if she had eaten a lot, which again was very out of character. Charlie was known for how little she ate. The best and only option that Charlie had was to leave a shirt on so she grabbed Sweet Pea shirt out of the beach bag and threw it on over her, loosely tying it around her hips. 

Pea shot her a worried look as soon as he saw her walking out in a swimsuit. You defiantly couldn’t see anything because of the shirt but still he worried what people might think.   
“are you okay I thought you weren’t swimming”  
“I wasn’t but ponytail betty just happened to have a spare swimsuit and I couldn’t make up another excuse” Charlie spoke faster as she went on, her breaths became shorter and Pea worried that’s he might be panicking, he pulled her into a tight hug. He placed a soft kiss on he forehead,   
“don’t worry baby its going to be okay, plus, I would never give up an opportunity to see you in my clothes, makes me want to rip them off you right here” Charlie mocked offence, playfully swatting him before kissing him lovingly. 

“I love you Sweet Pea”   
“and I love you Charlotte” the pair unlatched rom each others arms smiling and they kept their hand firmly connected, “now go hang out with your friends, talk about girly things” Charlie laughed at Pea’s statement before blowing him a kiss and walking towards the shore line where Veronica and betty was wading in the cool water. 

“nice shirt? Charlie” Betty’s face was plagued with confusion as Charlie entered the water,   
“oh yeah I uh I must be having a forgetful day because I must have left my sunscreen at home too and us blossoms just burn instantly” the atmosphere became instantly lighter as the girls started talking about Veronica upcoming 18th birthday. The Manhattan princess had decided that she wanted a girl’s weekend in New York, but her birthday wasn’t until, august and Charlie knew she would defiantly be showing by then. 

Charlie face must had showed her worrying because, it didn’t take long for veronica to question her about it.   
“you okay Charlie you don’t look so well” suddenly a wave of nausea filled Charlie and she knew she had to get out of the water,   
“um yeah ill be back” Charlie rushed franticly to get up the beach and towards the toilet blocks her hand covering her mouth. She barely made it to the toilet bowl before she was throwing up her breakfast. Not a second later she heard footsteps and peas voice calling out to who must have been veronica and Betty saying that its probably nothing and that she just ate something. 

“baby, baby hey Charlie are you okay” pea came in and locked the toilet stall door grabbing Charlie hand as she flushed the toilet then sat on the closed lid.   
“I can’t do this anymore pea, I can’t lie to everyone. I want to tell them but I’m just so terrified of what will happen. Of what they will say”   
“look Charlie I’m not sure what they will say when we tell them, but I don’t care because no matter what they say, think or do you have me. You have Cheryl , you have Toni and hey we got fangs” Sweet pea wiped the tears that had spilled down Charlies cheeks,   
“no matter what these northie have to say you have your family and we have you okay” Charlie smiles softly as peas pep talk, kissing him gently and nodding her head. After deciding to stay for a little while longer Charlie blamed her sudden sickness on bad Chinese food and said that she felt fine now. 

As the day grew longer the air cooled and soon the boys were off finding firewood in order to constructed a bon fire and the girls had moved the chairs around and were all chatting. Josie was curious about where Charlies whereabouts were all summer and of curse these led to hundreds of more questions, Charlie took every possible opportunity to turn the spotlight off of her but the three girls seemed to be so intrigued with her life. 

“come on Charlie you couldn’t just have spent almost a month of summer just at home, I’m sur you’ve gotten up to something interesting”   
“nope. I swear I’ve barely done anything this summer”   
“I remember as kids everyone would always be so jealous of the blossom family summer trips, you guys were always jet setting off” this made Charlie laugh, her sweet giggle echoed as she shook her head,   
“it was hardly jet setting we would spend the entire time at events for the company, I’m sure veronica had a much more exciting summers than I did” 

the conversation went on and as the darkness surrounded them Reggie of course pulled out some beers that he passed around. As he handed one to Charlie both her eyes and Sweet peas grew when she took it, and opened it. she thanked Reggie and stood up calling sweet pea over to the tree line. 

“why did you take the beer” Peas voice was panicky, but Charlie could see his confusion on his face.   
“I’ve been suspicious all day so I’m just going to tip it out then fill it with water, know one will know I swear” pea nodded as she done exactly what she had said. 

By the time that the sun set the bonfire was blazing and Charlie was feeling exhausted, so her, Sweet pea and Fangs said their good byes and headed back to Thistle house. From the moment Charlie sat in the car she felt like a weight was released off her shoulders, finally she didn’t need to lie anymore. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to keep this secret for much longer. Now all she had to do was think of a way to tell her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also please leave some feedback on how you think the story is progressing, too slow ? too quick ? just right? let me know :)


	6. SO I ACCIDENTALLY UPDATED THE WRONG CHAP A FEW WEEKS AGO WHOOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I've just realised that i updated the wrong chapter a few weeks ago so you already know what happened after this but if the last chap was confusing this will explain hopefully

It was Sunday night and there was still no sign of Cheryl and Toni’s return so Fangs, Sweet Pea and Charlie decided that they would just watch movies and crash on the couch. The boys insisted that Charlie watched their all time favorite movie, the breakfast club and Charlie agreed but decided that the next movie would be 16 candles. 

By the time the movies finished it was late and Charlie had already drifted to sleep on peas lap. Fangs was asleep on the mattress that had been dragged out from the guest bedroom. Sweet pea attempted to fall asleep with out moving Charlie but it was almost impossible, so after and hour of trying to sleep he slinked out form under Charlie’s and on onto the mattress with fangs. 

The early morning sunrise beamed through the windows, the soft light illuminated the room and caused Charlies eyes to flutter open. After a moment of confusion as to where she was, Charlie smiled as she saw the boys both peacefully asleep. 

After making her way upstairs to he bathroom as quickly as she could, as soon as she stood beneath the water Charlie felt much more awake. She got out and got dressed in one of her all time favorite dresses, a simple black and white striped t-shirt dress. She smiled fondly at the memory of Jason buying it for her last summer. When she come to the though Jason gave her lots of gifts last summer. 

Charlie quickly brushed her hair and put on some simple makeup. Grabbing what she needed Charlie made her way to the car and drove the short route to Pops. She had woken up that morning with a particular craving for a cheeseburger from pops, and she knew that he only served the ‘breakfast menu’ until 11am but she was sure if she begged Pop might cave.

All it took for pop to cave was a quick bat of her lashes and he couldn’t help but agree to make the secret cheeseburger. Charlie ordered some actual breakfast foods to take home to the boys and then sat in the booth next to the entrance. It was only 7 am and so when Charlie looked around at the empty booths at pops it was no surprise. No one in their right mind would want to be up this early in morning, during summer. Not unless they were pregnant and craving cheeseburgers. 

When the soft tinkle of the bell rang Charlie expected to look up and see no one in particular, but of course she looks up to see betty and Jughead, hand in hand, looking at each other with literal heart eyes. It was in this moment Charlie knew she had fucked up. Her dress was quite fitted, nothing extreme but enough to see a bump. She knew there was no way of hiding this from betty, especially when she was walking straight towards Charlie. 

“Charlie, I didn’t expect you to be here so early”  
“oh uh yeah, I just woke u early and really wanted a strawberry shake”  
betty glanced Charlie dup and down, not on purpose but Charlie watched as she did a double take. Before betty could say anything pop walked out with two pops bags and a strawberry shake, which Charlie graciously accepted and said goodbye.  
“nice seeing you guys, bye. Thanks pop” 

she walked out faster than she thought possible. 

By the time Charlie got in her car she was hyperventilating, her breathing got shallow and she started to feel lightheaded. Betty and Jughead were left very confused as they sat down in the booth. Betty looked out the window and saw Charlies car still hadn’t moved she felt this sinking feeling in her stomach.  
“sorry juggie but ill be back” she slipped out of the booth. 

Charlie was so focused with trying to breath that she barely even recognized betty getting in the car until she felt a hand on her back and a calm voice telling her to take deep breaths. She finally calmed down and looked over to see betty, holding her hand and trying to ask if she was okay. 

“i-uh-I yeah I’m okay now” she pushed the hair back away from her face,  
betty looked so apologetic, Charlie felt horrible.  
“do you wanna talk about it” Charlie was unsure but at the same time she just wanted to let it all out.  
“I’m pregnant”  
“its sweet peas”  
“and I’m terrified” 

Charlie spoke so fast betty swore it gave her whip lash,  
“are you positive, have you been to a doctor”  
“uh yeah I’ve had scans and stuff”  
“how long have you known”  
“since the begging of summer, I uh I kind of put 2 and 2 together at the pool party”  
“does Sweet pea know”  
“yeah he’s known since the pool party”  
“what are you so afraid of”  
“everything” Charlie sounded so exhausted yet so excited at the same time  
“I’ve been so scared to let anyone but family know, I guess I was just afraid of what people would think. I really don’t want to just become the girl who got knocked up” 

the girls spoke about everything. It was strange because they had never been particularly close before but betty made Charlie feel so welcomed and warm. It might be because she understood, with Polly being pregnant and having the twins. It was so nice for Charlie to have another perspective on everything. Soon enough betty got an ‘are you okay’ text from Jughead. So the girls parted ways, with betty promising on her life to keep the secret. 

As she drove home Charlie felt lighter. She knew as soon as she got back she was going to tell sweet pea that she wanted to tell people. She didn’t want to hide this big secret anymore. She didn’t really care what people thought, she was having a baby. Big deal.

Charlie was happy and healthy and so was her baby, and good luck to anyone who tried to change that.


	7. OF ALL PEOPLE YOU TELL FREAKING PONYTAIL BETTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FREAKING ANGST HOLY COW 
> 
> so hi i'm back and I've got a few things to say,  
> firstly, I'm going t be explaining lots of stuff in the notes at the end so PLEASE read those if something is a lil weird or confusing in this chapter.  
> Secondly, I've decide that I'm going to wait until i get at least 3-4 comments and 10 kudos before i update between chapters, i feel like I'm really trying and just a little bit of positive comments would really help. i promise even just a ' wow, i loved the chapter' will mean the absolute world to me. 
> 
> so sorry if i sound a little thirsty for attention but i'm really just trying to get my story out there. i also really just want to interact with my readers. 
> 
> so thank you for reading and enjoy the trash.

By the time Charlie arrived back at Thistle house the food from pops was cold, so the first thing she did was start to reheat everything. She moved slowly, partially because she didn’t want to wake anyone and also because she knew as soon and sweet pea woke up she would have to tell him. He had been so good through everything but every time Charlie brought up the idea of telling people she would notice how drastically his demeanor would change. 

Not long after Sweet pea woke up to the smell of food, and because Charlie dropped a plate letting it smash around her feet onto the cold tiles in the kitchen. He rushed in to check if Charlie was okay, but he found her sitting on the floor with fragments of shattered porcelain surrounding her. Tears were running down her face, as she was trying to calm down.  
“hey, hey baby are you okay, what happened”  
“the I uh the plate just slipped out of my hands, it just scared me I guess”  
“is that all, you seem a little off” Charlie shook her head no and in the mean time Sweet pea had managed to life her up from the ground, and begin to check for anywhere she may have been hurt.  
“oh yeah so um about that, the um seeming off when I went to pops this morning something kind of happened” Charlie spoke and a voice that was barely above a whisper, so terrified of what might happen.  
“Betty found out pea” Charlie couldn’t even lift her head to look Sweet pea in the eyes,  
“found out about what”  
“She knows about the baby”  
“she knows. You told her. Why on earth would you tell her. OF ALL PEOPLE YOU TELL FREAKING PONYTAIL BETTY” Sweet peas voice lost the softness that it usually had when he was talking to Charlie and all of a sudden Charlie didn’t even recognize this person standing before her.  
“Sweets I’m so sorry it wasn’t meant to happen it was an accident, she’s not going to tell”  
“what is she does. What if everyone finds out”  
“everyone will find out eventually pea why is this such a big deal”  
“because Charlotte everything is different now” with his last sentence pea was storming out towards the door, Charlie looked up to see fangs standing with a confused yet very concerned face. 

“Charlie are you okay” Fangs rushed to Charlie and tried to comfort her, but he was so torn with comforting the sobbing, pregnant girl he saw as a little sister or chasing after his best friend and finding out what was going through his mind.  
“I’m okay, just please make sure he is okay. I don’t want him driving alone like this” it was the easily the most heartbreaking and most heart warming sentence fangs had ever heard in his life. He knew Charlie needed someone and he knew he shouldn’t leave her alone, but she was so worried abut the well being of Sweet pea she didn’t even care about herself. S after asking Charlie is she was sure a thousand times he grabbed his helmet and jacket then jumped on his bike in search of Sweet pea. 

As soon as the sounds of Fangs’ bike were gone Charlie felt lost. The worst part was she didn’t even know why Pea was so mad at her, but she did have one guess. He was so ashamed of her, so disgusted that she had managed to do this to herself. This last month he had probably just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to breakup with her. After all no one wanted to be held back by a child at 18, he had the world in his grasp and she was just a knocked up slut. 

She wasn’t even angry. How could she when this was the reaction she had expected when she told him. It was like everything her parents ever told her was finally coming true. The waves of emotion felt like she was sinking further down with every step, she couldn’t even make it upstairs without collapsing. 

With the late morning sun beaming down was the perfect way for Toni and Cheryl to end their weekend getaway. The first thing they noticed as they pulled down the driveway was the absence of Sweet peas bike, they decided that they just wanted to go in and see if anyone was home before unpacking the car. Charlie was so wrapped up in herself that the sounds of the door opening, the footsteps and soft chattering of Cheryl and Toni went straight over her head. 

She laid, her body contorted on the floor just before the stairs. Cheryl was the first to hear the sounds of her sniffles and coughs, and walked around calling Charlies name with Toni following closely behind her. The pair stopped suddenly when Cheryl saw her sister. Both girls rushed to Charlie 

“oh my gosh Charlie, what’s happened” Cheryl started blurting out a thousand questions at Charlie whilst they moved her from the stairs to the sofa downstairs. Charlie finally managed to calm herself down and explain to them what happened. They were both absolutely furious with sweet pea, after seeing the aftermath of his overreaction. 

So while Cheryl got Charlie upstairs to have a shower in hopes of getting her to feel a little better, Toni swept up the broken plate and tried to contact Sweet Pea or Fangs in hopes of finding out what was happening. Which of course was a futile effort in the end because apparently the boys didn’t know how to answer their phones, or respond to a text message.

Charlie tried to distract herself by asking about Toni and Cheryl’s weekend getaway but no matter what her mind always drifted back to Sweet Pea, and if he was okay. By the time the sun was setting there was still no sign of the boys and Charlie had drifted off, clearly physically and emotionally exhausted by the days’ events. 

The rumbling of the bikes didn’t even cause Charlie to stir, but it ignited a vicious fire that was Cheryl Blossom. It this point she didn’t even want to let sweet pea in, or to explain himself she was so utterly disgusted with the way he had treated her little sister. She didn’t even care that all Charlie seemed to be worried about was him. Not one little bit. 

So as soon as sweet pea attempted to walk through the door Cheryl Bombshell was there to stop him in his tracks,  
“where on earth have you been”  
“Cheryl please just let me explain”  
“No. absolutely not. You don’t get to justify your asshole moves that you pulled on Charlie today. She spent all day in tears, worrying about you. After everything she’s gone through and going through you do this” Cheryl’s voice softened slightly and sweet pea could see she looked more upset then she did before,  
“Sweets how could you do this to her, I trusted you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here my explanations  
> so i know sweet pea seems like he's just over-reacted like a lot but i promise in the next chapter i will explain fully his reasoning behind it ( 'i'm not justifying him but there some logic behind his yelling) 
> 
> also i know Charlie seemed a little ott dramatic but when sweet pea acts out like he did it just confirmed what she's been thinking for the last two months and we all know Charlie doesn't have the greater mental health ( as well as not being able to use any of her regular coping mechanisms) she was just a ticking, hormonal emotional time bomb. 
> 
> oh also I'm trying to bring fangs into the story a little more and i know his sudden relationship with Charlie was kinda just dragged out of nowhere but i have all these head cannon that i don't add into the books because they dntreally add much totes plot but please let it be known that Charlie and fangs are good friends and Charlie and Toni are besties. also Sweet pea and Cheryl are very close as well, sweet pea became almost a surrogate brother to cheryl during a lot of the drama in the first book so even though its not shown as much as i would hope these relationships are all defiantly there and very strong. (there are for sure my favourite BroTP )
> 
> oh and i totally stole the whole 'ponytail betty' name from another story I've read. i don't remember the name but credit to the author because i thought that was fucking funny as


End file.
